Monster (Lady Gaga)
Monster is a 2009 song by Lady Gaga. It is about a woman who continually goes back to an unnamed "bad boy" instead of doing the logical thing and trying to run away from him. Lyrics Don't call me GaGa I've never seen one like that before Don't look at me like that You amaze me He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart (You little monster) He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out (You amaze me) He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart Look at him, look at me That boy is bad, and honestly He's a wolf in disguise But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby We might've f*cked, not really sure, don't quite recall But something tells me that I've seen him round before He's a monster m-m-m-monster That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster That boy is a monster er-er-er-er He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (I love that girl, she's hot as hell) He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) He licked his lips, said to me Girl you look good enough to eat Put his arms around me Said "Boy now get your paws right off me" I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby We might've f*cked, not really sure, don't quite recall, oh yeah But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah He's a monster m-m-m-monster That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster That boy is a monster er-er-er-er He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) He ate my heart he ate my heart instead he's a monster in my bed He ate my heart he ate my heart instead he's a monster in my bed I wanna just dance but he took me home instead Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed We french kissed on a subway train He tore my clothes right off He ate my heart and then he ate my brain Uh oh uh oh (I love that girl) (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) He ate my heart he a-a-a-ate my heart He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster That boy is a monster er-er-er-er That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster That boy is a monster er-er-er-er Other Appearances *The song was released on Lady Gaga's third EP The Fame Monster and its deluxe edition. Gallery Images Snip20181220_1.png Snip20181220_2.png Snip20181220_3.png Videos Lady Gaga - Monster Category:Independent Songs Category:Solos Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral